


VID: In The End (Terminator Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991), Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, Gen, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Terminator 3, John Connor reflects on his mission - not to stop the war, but to survive it. Set to In The End by Linkin Park. Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: In The End (Terminator Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/in-the-end-by-deslea-terminator-salvation-20032013/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com

 


End file.
